Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device and method, and more particularly, to a compressive exercising device and method for use thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Small exercise device that may be compressed by pushing two ends together is known in the art. These devices may use springs or other compressive resistance means to achieve sufficient resistance. However, changing the resistance has been an issue with existing devices. For example, if a coil spring is used as a resistance means, then the user has few options in changing the resistance. Some devices may permit the user to add or remove springs to change the resistance. However, this use often unwieldy and requires removable parts that are easily lost. Some device has relied solely on air or other pneumatic resistance means to provide a resistive force. These devices are often complex and do not provide a large degree of adjustment.
What is needed and not yet provided in the art, is an exercise device that is compact and yet provides a large degree of resistance adjustability. What is also needed is a device that can be created largely of inexpensive materials yet maintains adjustability. Further, what is needed is an exercise device that includes multiple sources of resistance. Yet further, what is needed is an exercise device that not only provides compressive resistance, but also provides bending resistance.